After the Tornado
by Callianassa
Summary: Part 5 of 5 (can be read as standalone.) Happy is intent on getting the girl he fell in love with back from SAMCRO's new gun supplier, but at what cost? Will Happy have to make the choice between his club and his old lady? Happy/OC, Tig/Chibs/OC. T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Welcome, and thank you for joining me here for** ** _After the Tornado_** **. This is primarily a Happy/OC fic, with another longstanding Chibs/Tig/OC arc that I'll definitely have a few kickbacks to.**

 **You may well be joining me after a long, long ride of** ** _Family Ties_** ** _/ It Was Always You / Finally Found You / Children of the Sun._** **If so, oh my gosh, I can't believe you're still going but I bloody love you for it. And if you're new - welcome! You should fit right in here - I don't think there is anything that you need to know from previous stories but if you have any questions at all, please don't hesitate to leave feedback or PM me and I will help you out with the folklore.**

 **For new readers, all you need to know is that Natasha, Nero Padilla's granddaughter and Chibs' daughter, is Happy's old lady. Despite their age difference and totally contrasting personalities, they are the perfect fit. But Natasha, in a bid to keep her family and the club in one piece, agreed to leave Charming with Russian arms dealer Dmitri Pelekov, sacrificing her relationship with Happy in the process.**

 **This story is named after a song by Jim's Big Ego - the lyrics open the chapter, and I could just hear them in my head as I wrote Happy's drive out. I hope you see the fit.**

 **Enjoy, and I cannot wait to hear what you think.**

 **Sara x**

* * *

bad things happen  
to the kindest people  
God and the Devil  
are kind of hard to tell apart

and I feel like my soul's been crippled  
slowly  
after the tornado  
when everything is wrong

and everything means nothing  
in this bright green desert  
these miles of phone lines  
this line of skinny trees

and I feel like my soul's been crippled  
slowly  
under the grist mill  
when everything is wrong

can't fly anymore - I've forgotten my wings  
can't fly anymore - it's like I don't know how  
can't fly anymore - and I can't rise above  
and leave myself behind me  
I've grown roots in my own body

my mother loved me  
my father loved me  
but I was always hungry  
it was never enough

and I feel like my soul's been crippled  
slowly  
after the tornado  
when everything is wrong  
when everything is wrong

* * *

Happy wiped the blood off his hands against his pants and looked up towards Tig with a nod. "Dead." That would be another tattoo when they got back to the club tonight, he realised as he nudged the Chinaman's corpse with his foot. Another mindless fuck with the tattoo artist too, he could do with that to relieve a little stress.

"More of this yellow bullshit." Tig sneered as he watched Happy hoist the body up to toss into the back of the van. "They just think they can do whatever they want around here these days."

Happy pursed his lips. It had been an ongoing problem for almost two years now. Henry Lin had been getting cocky since the club had closed itself up to the outside world and kept below the radar. The rumours about disorder in the SAMCRO ranks had been floating around Charming, that was for sure, and with Filip Telford long gone, they weren't without their reasons. Jax, however, had forced a low profile on all of them until the trust between them could be rebuilt.

"Yeah, well." Happy grunted as he lifted the feet and folded them back on the guy with a satisfying crunch. "Not without reason."

The unspoken tension hovering between them was thick but Tig bit his tongue and simply sniffed. "History is history." Happy was silent and Tig could feel the guilt making his ears burn. His neck prickled and he glanced across at his brother. This had been the first time in a long time they had been sent out on the same task, and it felt as uncomfortable as he had expected. "You, uh, found a way to get to her yet?"

Happy didn't answer, his jaw growing tight. He slammed the door to the back of the van and stomped around it, his boots crunching through the mud as he paced back to the driver's seat. He didn't want to talk about it. Every damn effort he had made to see her had been thwarted for months on end, and he was sick to the back teeth of trying to get access.

Tig bounded around to catch up, slipping into the seat beside him. He stared at Happy, waiting for an answer, but Happy remained quiet as he started the van. Tig, trying to encourage him to talk, rubbed the sweat from his palm through his hair and carried on.

"Juice said you'd tried, you know? Tracked her phones, staked out the Russian's house? But what, she just disappeared?"

He could see Happy's expression growing black and he sighed, looking out of the window forlornly. They drove on in silence for almost an hour, making their way out to the woods to ditch this new bit of evidence, before Happy finally ventured,

"How's your wife?"

Tig snorted derisively. "Like I know." He held out his hand, looking at the grubby-looking wedding ring on his finger. He still wore it, holding out hope that, somehow, it kind of meant something to the universe if not to her. "It's complicated, I guess."

"Not to me." Happy didn't even need to look at him for the words to hurt. "She's fucking Chibs and she's happy, it's as simple as that."

Tig sneered, put out. "You know, I kind of like it more when you don't talk." They continued to drive but Tig couldn't bare the silence for more than another couple of minutes. "We fucking suck, right? Two old ladies and not a clue in the goddamn world how to get to them."

Happy had to laugh at that. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of a few options for that. "They got something in common." He glanced to the side now and caught Tig's eyes as they sparkled bright with anticipation. "We could start there."

Tig's smirk dissolved into a smile and he rubbed his hands together. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"You want to what?"

Two years at the head of the table had put a few grey hairs through Jackson Teller's blond locks. It had been a lot of work to convince the club that he had only been trying to make his way back into the club, not back to his seat. Persuading them that he had never forced Chibs' hand to give up the presidency to him was… difficult, at best, but with Bobby's support he had managed it.

"We want to target Nero."

Juice sat quietly in his seat, looking between Tig and Happy with concern. "Why?" This could never go well, he knew that. "Nero's done nothing but help us. We have business together."

"Nero's not our friend," Tig muttered quietly. "You all know what he did to me."

He lifted his chin, displaying the long, ragged scar against his neck and breastbone, and Jax grimaced, waving the gavel towards him in reference.

"Tig's right. He nearly killed him."

"And we took that vote," Quinn murmured softly, his voice the most rational at the table second to Bobby's. "On Tig's advice, we didn't pursue it."

"Plus the money from Diosa, it's been a constant cash flow." Bobby flexed his fingers as he looked at Tig curiously. "Why are you changing your mind?"

Tig knew better than to expose their rationale. Focusing in on Nero, bringing attention on him, it was a surefire way to drag his family back to Charming, whether they wanted to be there or not. Nero was too important a figurehead to the Padillas to be ignored.

"Just think it would be a good time," Tig muttered. He leaned back in his seat, resting one hand at his mouth and pulling on his lower lip gently. "Club's in good standing right now, we're ready to make waves again."

"Lin's not backing down," Happy ventured. "We cleaned up another one of his guys last night. He thinks he's safe to play, show a little power because we're keeping trade with the Russians out of the spotlight. A flex, on Nero, it would be good for the club."

Jax listened intently to their advice, his eyes resting on Bobby, his vice president, constantly. "What do you think?"

"I think we run a risk," he murmured. "A risk with Diosa, the house in Stockton. It would be a financial hit."

"But the guns are good," Rat replied. The table looked down at him, he had thickened out over the years and was now a full and valued member of the table. "Better than ever. Black's buying them up, Mexicans too."

Juice, still unsure, shook his head. "A move on Nero puts the trade with Alvarez in jeopardy. They'll never support us."

"What if it just seemed like we were going for him?" Happy suggested coldly. "If he were to disappear for a couple of weeks?"

"It would depend what you're trying to achieve." Jax sat back in his seat calmly, eyeing the two suspiciously. "Let's not fuck around, you two haven't exactly been best buddies for a little while. Why are you suddenly backing each other? What do you want?"

It only took him saying it out loud for the penny to drop. He laughed a little, shaking his head as he pinched his nose and groaned deeply. Bobby caught on too and stared at them both.

"You've got to be shitting me."

"I've got to see her, Prez."

Happy came out with it. For all of the times he was able to play it cool, when it came to Natasha, he found it near impossible. He waited for the laughter to stop before he continued, completely serious and unflinching in his resolve.

"You know Pelekov keeps her locked out. What has it been? Eighteen months? Eighteen months and not one person in this whole town has seen her?" He toyed with his fingers, focusing on his nails in a bid to keep his focus on the task at hand. "I'm good at what I do. We all are, and not one of us has found her. We see the Russian once a goddamn month and there's still no fucking sign of her. It's the only way."

He flicked his gaze up to the rest of the table now, looking at each of them for a reaction. Jax rolled his tongue over his teeth slowly before squinting towards Tig.

"And you? You think this'll bring your old lady back?"

Tig gave him a half-hearted smile. "It's got to be worth a shot, right?"

Juice cleared his throat loudly, his loyalty to Chibs still deep in his heart. "What if she doesn't want to come back? What if she's happy?"

"Put the personal politics aside," Jax said, zoning in on Happy's previous thoughts. "Hap's right, Lin's needs shooting down a peg. If he thinks Nero did something out of line and we're clamping down on our friends, it makes him wonder how ruthless we'll be with our enemies." He nodded slowly, mulling it over. "This could be good timing."

Bobby shrugged, pulling off his glasses slowly. "I could cook the books, shift a couple of things around. Make it look like he's been skimming." He crossed his hulking arms, his seat creaking as he leaned forwards. "Nero's an honest guy, though, with a lot of loyal friends."

"And a lot of loyal family too." Jax tapped the gavel down on the table. "Set it up. We'll close it out by the end of the week."

* * *

Happy roared as he knocked back another glass of tequila and slammed his fist against the post as the tattoo artist finished her work. Her hand waited patiently on his belt buckle, waiting for his usual instructions to get into the apartment, but he simply ruffled her hair with one hand and slipped her some cash.

"I'm good."

He looked down at the red skin around the smiley face inked into his toned torso. His thumb brushed over it and he winced at the pain, even thought it hurt, he needed to feel it.

"You sure, baby?" The blonde looked up at him, wetting her lips but he nodded.

"I got shit to do."

Pulling his white vest back on, he picked up his cut and dragged it onto his shoulders. He nabbed the cigarette from behind his ear and leaned in to Jax for a light as he made his way out towards his Harley. It was the same routine every night, however pointless it felt, and he made his way out of Charming towards Walnut Creek.

The ride was quiet, the way it always was, but to Happy, it felt like this trip had more purpose. Maybe he was closer, maybe it was all going to start moving in the direction he needed it to.

He slowed as he came towards the end of his route. He paused at the end of the dust track, looking up at the house longingly. He had made this journey every single evening without fail and he eyeballed the security cameras and electronic fences with the same contempt he always did.

"I'm here."

It was more to himself than anything else but he stared up at the darkened building. The house was huge, a grand-looking mansion set up on a hill, a real upgrade on Dmitri Pelekov's former residence. Happy closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath of the night air, hoping that, somehow, he could breathe in whatever Natasha had exhaled just moments before. He missed her, there was no way to get around how much he missed her, and he hoped that his daily pilgrimage would somehow attest to that.

"I know I hurt you," he muttered quietly. "I know I made mistakes, Tash. But I swear, you give me another chance and I'll never, ever let you down again."

His eyes almost popped as, just for a brief second, one of the lights at the top of the house flickered on and off. If he had blinked, he would have missed it, but he felt his heart beat faster. She was there, and he knew it. She could see him, and it was the only signal she could give him.

"I'll get you home," he promised, his fist clenching as he saw the floodlights out front suddenly switch on, drenching the front yard and path with bright white light. He blinked and stepped back, just dipping out of sight and back into the shadows. "I'll make it all right."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you so much to everyone for following me over here - and in answer to the question, yes Jax/Tara are still together. You're going to love this, I hope... can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

Happy was positively glowing as he sped back towards Charming. There was a warm air whipping around him, and his cut clung to him in the damp heat. The thought that Natasha had been trying to reach out to him had relaxed him a little, and he flexed his hand for a moment on the accelerator. Suddenly, he wanted to go faster. He wanted to drive at speed, he needed to feel connected to the road, as if it would somehow give him the adrenaline to connect to her.

As he started to pull of the 680, Happy closed his eyes. The roads were empty, it was late into the night and he knew these streets like the back of his hand. As he urged over the crossing, he flicked his eyes open wide as he heard the sound of someone slamming their hand against the horn.

"Fuck."

He grunted as he saw the car in front of him and his eyes opened wide as he slammed himself down to the ground, it was the only way to protect himself. He winced as his bare arm scraped across the tarmac, his cheek slamming to the floor and tearing his skin. The wheels of the car screeched and he managed to lift his head just enough to see the vehicle as it catapulted into a street lamp.

Happy screwed his eyes closed once, twice, trying to bring himself round, ready to get to his feet. He clicked his neck from side to side as he managed to stagger up. It wasn't like he hadn't laid his bike down before, no, he had done it more times than he could even remember but usually it didn't involve getting an innocent driver into trouble.

Sure that he was steady, he dusted his hands off on his cut and started to walk over towards the car. He frowned, he was sure he recognised it. His feet moved a little faster, his walk turning into a jog as it dawned on him. Christ, that was Nero's car.

"Oh Jesus." Happy could see Nero's head, flat against the steering wheel. A trickle of blood was running down his forehead and Happy grunted as his elbow slammed against the window to break it. He tugged the lock up and wound his arm through the frame to open the door. "Hey, Padilla. Wake up."

As he shifted Nero's body, dragging it across the passenger seat, he winced as he saw that the damage was a little more significant than he had hoped. Nero's chest was crushed, his torso bleeding, probably from broken ribs. This wasn't what he needed. If it had been anyone else, Happy would probably have just hit the road and left him, but now, he couldn't.

Tugging out his phone, he scrolled quickly through to Tig's number and jabbed his thumb to it. He could hear Nero struggling to breathe as it rang out, and he looked at him with concern.

"S'up, boss?" Tig was chewing gum loudly on the phone, and Happy rubbed a hand over his head as he finally lay Nero flat on the floor.

"Need you to bring the van," he instructed shortly. "I think I may have just accidentally sped up our plans for getting the girls home."

The call was one that Tig didn't share with the rest of the club. He pursed his lips as he gathered his belongings and slipped out into the night, with no intention of letting anybody else know where he was going. Pulling on his black hoodie and tugging his gloves on as he climbed into the front seat of the van, he took the drive out towards the location Happy had specified quickly and quietly. The streets were empty and he was there in ten minutes flat, grimacing as he saw Nero's car twisted around the tree.

"You alright?"

He hopped down, nodding towards Happy's Harley. Happy nodded, even though Tig could already tell that graze on his face was likely to scar.

"Fluke," Happy said abruptly, motioning over Nero's chest. "I wasn't looking, thought there'd be nobody on that intersection." Tig sniffed, his nostrils flaring.

"Where was he going?"

Happy shrugged, beginning to lift Nero up. "Damned if I know." Tig picked up Nero's feet and carried him to the van, sliding the side door open as they lay him inside. "Club's going to freak."

Tig shook his head. "Table doesn't need to know, brother. It was an accident." It sure didn't look that way when they had only just been discussing how to hold Nero in a bit of hot water, but Jax would be the first to jump to conclusions of conspiracy. He was the master of it, after all. "You were riding back, hit and run, you got knocked off and we managed to help him. That's all." He patted Happy's shoulder. "Let's just get him to Saint Thomas."

* * *

Tara Knowles looked exhausted. It had already been a long night but having Nero Padilla brought into her surgery was not quite what she had been expecting to round out the evening. She scraped her hair up into a messy bun, holding a pin in her teeth to keep the stray bangs away from her eyes as she watched one of her colleagues stitching Nero's skin closed.

"Has someone notified his next of kin?" she asked, glancing towards the nurse assisting. He nodded.

"They've been called. They're already on the way, flying from Vegas. Should be here any minute now."

Tara licked her lips for a moment, glancing out towards the waiting area. It would be Nina, for sure, with Chibs in tow, and she could already feel a sense of foreboding settling on her at the thought of contention between the ex-president and the current. She flexed her fingers before nodding.

"Good. I'll… tell them to expect them."

Ducking out of the operating room, she tugged off her mucky scrubs quickly and pulled on her white coat again. She took a moment to check her reflection in the mirror before heading out to find Tig and Happy sitting outside, conferring quietly.

"You should tell Jax that Chibs is on the way back," she said quietly, her voice low as she looked around the waiting room. There were enough people there, police officers trying to busy themselves with taking statements that might be 'useful' later down the line. Happy nudged Tig approvingly, maybe this would work out after all.

"He looking okay, Doc?" Tig asked, leaning forward. Tara nodded.

"A couple of broken ribs, broken nose. Chipped a tooth, but that stuff's easy to repair." She shrugged. "We've reset the bone and stitched the tissue, but he's got to stay put, it's not going to be easy." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she added, "Will that sit with your… plans?"

Happy chuckled. It was easy to forget that Tara was as much an old lady as someone like Gemma was, she was in on everything because Jax liked it that way. It wasn't like she could have a say in club business, but it was clear she was fully aware.

"We'll make it work."

The three conspirators looked up as, in a commotion, Nina came whirling into the reception area with half a dozen bags slung around her shoulders and chest. Tig chuckled, rubbing his hands together, and nudged Happy.

"Now here's some goddamn déjà vu, right?" He pushed his hair back from his face and winked at Tara. "Wish me luck."

He sauntered across, trying to keep his cool as one eye flicked around the hall looking for Chibs. He sighed as his eyes settled on Nina, drinking the sight of her in. She looked flustered, her face flushed and red, her hair wild around her face as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the front desk.

"I'm looking for room 1412," she said, leaning over the desk to get the receptionist's attention. "Nero Padilla."

"He's just out of surgery." Tig sauntered forward, trying to be useful, and Nina turned to look at him. It felt like too long since she had seen him, and she felt an enormous heat flood through her.

"Tig." For some reason she hadn't expected any of the club there, but seeing him didn't seem to surprise her. "I-" She wanted to hug him but it felt too uncomfortable, and she kept her distance but Tig smiled, trying to ease her.

"Let me take those," he offered, reaching for the bags on her shoulders. "Come and sit down." She seemed hesitant and he smiled. "He's in recovery, you won't be able to see him for an hour yet. Come on."

She shook her head, glancing behind her. "Filip's just coming. Kaya was crying, he had to-" She stopped herself as she heard Chibs whistling as he walked through, a baby carrier strung across the front of his chest. Tig felt a wave of nausea overcome him as he saw two little feet wiggling from either side as Chibs drew to a halt next to Nina and possessively rested his arm around her shoulder.

"Trager."

The two looked at each other with uncertainty and Nina grimaced as she saw Happy edging around the corner of the waiting room. She pulled a face to Chibs, trying to convey her discomfort, but he rested his hand on her lower back to support her. To break the overwhelming tension, the little baby strapped to Chibs suddenly let out a wail and Nina winced.

"Hey, now, come on you." She lifted the little girl away and cradled her, holding her tenderly and pressing kisses on her forehead. "Why are you crying, my darling?"

"Talk about goddamn déjà vu," Tig muttered, looking at the baby. A pang of jealousy stabbed through him, barely able to believe that Nina's world had been moving on and developing without him. For some reason, he had just thought that he would see her and everything would fall back into place.

Happy swallowed as he saw the wriggling little thing in Nina's arms. He wrinkled his nose as he looked at the tiny child suspiciously before glancing to Chibs.

"Looks nothing like you," he muttered by way of welcome, slapping Chibs across the back as he pulled him into a rough hug. Chibs laughed awkwardly, exchanging a little look with Nina that made her blush and hold the baby tighter. Happy watched her, unable to take his eyes away from the thing. "Mazel tov and shit."

The baby grew quiet as she heard his tones and turned to face him, her huge eyes and perfect rosebud lips pouting as she stared. Maybe it was his voice, but Happy chuckled as Kaya stared at him and he poked her nose with the tip of his finger.

"She's cute." He looked at Chibs awkwardly. "Can I hold her?"

Nina hesitated but nodded, lifting the little girl away from her and helping Happy to take her. Her hands grazed his, showing him how to support her head and her butt gently, and she nodded with approval as he got it. Tig was staring at the whole exchange in confusion and upset.

"You didn't mention you had a baby," he said, his words coming out in a jealous whine. Chibs laughed at him.

"I don't think we'd tell you _anything,_ " he replied, his voice curt. As much as he had missed his brothers, he had finally fallen into a life that made him happy with Nina and he wasn't about to get dragged back in. "Thanks for being there for Nero, but you can go. We're here now."

"I'll stay," Happy insisted, bouncing the little girl high in the air and watching as she giggled with pleasure. "Hold on to this bundle while you see the old man." Nina opened her mouth to object but closed it again quickly and nodded.

"Is Natasha here?" she asked, glancing around. Happy shook his head and she glanced down at her phone as she pulled it out of her pocket. "I should text her, she should be here for her Grandda."

Happy suddenly beamed, rubbing his nose adoringly against the little baby's as he winked at her, pleased that Nina had come to that suggestion by herself. "Sure, if Pelekov lets her." He tickled Kaya again. "And you can see your sister, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tig crossed his arms and kicked is feet up onto another chair as he watched Chibs enviously. Nina sat beside him, her head on his shoulder and her arm looped through his, watching carefully as Happy bounced the little girl up and down on his lap, making her laugh with every single little move. Kaya seemed fascinated with him, her wide green eyes staring up at him with intrigue as Happy conversed with Chibs, catching up on news.

Nina seemed distracted as she stared at Kaya. Even though Happy was being so careful with her, Tig could see she didn't like him holding her, not for a second. Wondering if it might help, he planted his boots heavily on the floor as he got to his feet and sauntered over to her. He could see her scratching absently at her wrist, she needed nicotine or alcohol, he could tell. He knew her too well.

"You still smoke?"

Her eyes flicked towards him and he shrugged, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offering one to her. Chibs could feel her drawn to the offer and he nodded, nuzzling her shoulder.

"You'll be alright with him?" She nodded and he looked at Tig for a moment before murmuring, "Go. Have one."

She kissed the scar on his cheek, whispering, "Look after Kaya." Uncertainly, she followed Tig as he led her out to the front. Tig beckoned to a sheltered bench and sat down, patting the spot beside him as he did. Nina wrinkled her nose and hesitated.

"I don't bite," he shrugged, a little offended that she wouldn't take the seat beside him.

"Forgive me for my concerns," she replied quietly, taking the cigarette he offered and begrudgingly sitting down. She shifted away from him, sliding her ass across the bench to put a good couple of feet of space between them. "Just because I was gone, doesn't mean I've forgotten."

Tig sniffed, knowing full well what she meant. It was about Emily. It was about their daughter, the daughter that he had executed in a moment of blind loyalty to the club. He looked out at the empty parking lot, watching as the rain began to fall on the tarmac, and muttered,

"Not like you've wasted any time with a replacement, baby."

She started to her feet in an instant, flicking the cigarette at him. She wasn't going to take that, not from him, and Tig grappled to push the hot butt away from his hand as he got up to follow her. Catching her wrist roughly, he yanked her towards him. Her clothing was already wet from the rain and he felt her nearly slip from his grasp.

"Don't you be like that," he demanded. Nina wasn't accepting that and, without a second thought, punched him hard in the nose with her free fist. Tig yelped at the impact and staggered back a step, holding onto his bridge as his eyes began to tear. "Motherfucker."

"You don't touch me, and you don't touch my family." Her face was in his, her eyes full of rage, and Tig whimpered to see the harder, more defensive side of her. He sighed.

"Nina, please. I didn't mean to-"

He was interrupted as the bright headlights of a car shone onto him, highlighting the two of them in the darkness as the vehicle drew up in front of the hospital entrance. It was a neat black saloon with tinted windows, and Tig stepped away from her with his hands up as he saw Dmitri Pelekov step out of the driver's seat.

Dmitri studied the two of them for a moment with a slight smirk. "Time passes, and nothing changes." Nina was about to object when she saw him circle the car and open another door. She could feel her heart racing as she recognised her daughter stepping out, her head covered with a hooded jacket in the rain.

"Natasha." Nina had rushed forward before Tig could even see her, scooping her daughter tightly into her grip and squeezing her with all her might. Natasha, now eighteen and looking more like her mother than ever, threw her arms around Nina and held her lovingly.

"Hey, Ma." She stroked Nina's hair and kissed her forehead. "I got here as soon as I could."

" _Myshka._ " Dmitri smiled graciously at Nina as he dropped his arms around the two women's shoulders. "Let us get inside, out of the rain. There is no point causing more illness, surely?"

Tig could feel his fists tightening and unclenching as he watched the Russian ushering the two inside. Goddamn it, he was sure he could never win if both Chibs and Pelekov were here, and they'd both be equally difficult to get rid of.

"How have you been?" Dmitri asked quietly as he followed Nina's lead towards those in the waiting room. She shrugged a little, dipping her head shyly.

"Keeping busy. Babies do that to you." She looked at Natasha as the eighteen-year-old flushed red with embarrassment.

"You brought Kaya?"

Nina nodded. "I had no choice, we got straight on the first flight out." She stopped for a moment and tangled her fingers with Natasha's, kissing her forehead as she did. "He doesn't know, Tash, and he can't. Remember that."

She had only just managed to finish her sentence when they rounded into the room to see Happy whirling Kaya around the room, making her squeal with excitement as he did. It was impossible to ignore the guttural growl that escaped Pelekov, and he possessively took Natasha's hand, holding it tightly in his own.

Happy was just lifting the baby to a new cycle of spinning around when his eyes caught on the new entrants to the room. He froze, assessing the new entrants before starting towards Natasha. Dmitri side-stepped him quickly, blocking his way and offering his hand.

"Mr Lowman. It's been a while."

That it had. Jax had been careful to ensure distance was kept between his Sergeant at Arms and the gun supplier: while Happy should have been with every meet with Pelekov, his personal hatred would have been sure to get in the way. And if Happy hadn't had Kaya in his arms, he would have ploughed straight through the guy the second he laid eyes on him.

He looked distastefully at Dmitri's hand before flicking his eyes back to Natasha. She stood demurely behind the Russian, staring guiltily at the baby balanced in Happy's arms. She tucked the hood of her jacket back, pushing it away from her hair to reveal her face, and Happy felt himself melting. She was eighteen now, her hair longer and a little lighter than when he had last seen her. He was sure she was taller, the curves of her chest fuller with age. He swallowed, looking at her perfect pout as she rested her hand on Dmitri's arm.

"Don't," she murmured softly. "It's okay."

The look in her eyes seemed to assure him, and Dmitri forced a smile as he nodded. He rested his hand on her ass with deliberate delight, much to Happy's chagrin, and leaned across to tickle Kaya's chin.

"She is beautiful, _myshka_. Looks just like you."

Without asking, he put his arms around Kaya and prised her away from Happy. Kaya babbled for a moment, twisting around to look for her new friend, but she soon wailed for Nina when she couldn't find him. Nina sighed a little, seeing the desperate way Natasha started to move, and took her back.

"She's a little unsettled," she tried to explain, starting to walk Kaya around. "She's not a good flyer."

Happy's brief interest in the little person had waned. All he could do right now was stare at Natasha. He wanted to touch her, hold her hand. He wanted to apologise for landing her in all of this mess in the first place but it was impossible with so many people here. Instead, he ventured quietly,

"How are you?"

Natasha smiled brightly, reaching for Dmitri's hand as he conversed quietly with Nina. "We're good," she said, a firmness in her voice that denied Happy challenging her in public. "We're just… getting on with things." She had no idea what to say to him, just eighteen months away made her feel like the whole world had changed. The secrets she was holding within her chest weren't helping either. "And you?"

"Same old." Happy was abrupt as ever, shoving his hands awkwardly in her pockets. "Been painting." They exchanged a quiet look and Natasha could feel her cheeks flushing. "Your sister is cute."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Natasha stared at Kaya as Nina passed her over to Chibs as she began to settle, trying to keep her eyes peeled for a doctor with more information on Nero's status. "Ma, she sends me pictures every day. I don't really get to see her much."

There was something in her tone that was off. Happy could see she was sad, but it was Tig that heard the uncertainty in her voice from his spot on the fringe of the group. He stared at the baby as Chibs draped her over his foreram, swinging her back and forth in a gentle rhythm to make her fall asleep.

"You used to be cute. Like that," Happy added, pointing to Kaya. "Never saw you that small though." He wrinkled his nose. "Never seen anyone that small. Except Jax's boys. But little girls like that." He rested one hand on his belt as he looked again. "Something about them."

Natasha didn't comment as she realised Dmitri was looking at her, waiting for her to speak. She blushed as he squeezed her.

"We were thinking of New York," Dmitri continued, angling Natasha away from Happy and into his conversation with Nina. 'When we do move. It's so much easier to… disappear, in a big city like that."

"You're leaving?" Happy could barely believe what he was hearing, there was too much information whirling around the room for him to be able to process it all. "You can't. When?"

Natasha blinked at him innocently. "It's not like we see each other any more anyway, Hap." There it was, that gaze, the one that had caught him in the first place, when that little sensible girl had found an odd connection with such a serious Son. It was the same gaze that told him now that she had seen him on every visit he had made to the house. "Dimi's looking at expanding networks. We'll be back and forth."

"Or I can just leave her in a penthouse under lock and key." Nobody could tell if Dmitri was joking and he chuckled. "Russian humour, it doesn't translate well, I think." He leaned in, nuzzling Natasha gently with his nose. Nina swallowed and eyed Chibs, trying to keep him at bay when she knew all he wanted to do was tear Pelekov's face on for touching his daughter that way.

The ill air between them was disturbed as a nurse poked her head around the corner, glancing at Tig first before turning her attentions to Nina. "Your father is coming around," the nurse called, motioning to Nina. "Family only, please."

"Keep hold of her," Nina nodded to Chibs, motioning to Kaya. "He'll only try and take her otherwise. Come on," she added, easing Natasha away from Pelekov. "Come see your Grandda."

Natasha followed quietly behind her and the two made their way down the hall to Nero's recovery room. The young woman's feet dragged behind her mother's, despite the delicate heels she wore, and the moment the door shut, Natasha let out a petulant whimper. Nina closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You can't, Tash, you know that." She hugged her daughter to her. "Dmitri made it clear-"

"Did you see him hold her, Ma?" Natasha sat down on the edge of Nero's bed, tapping his knee but seeing he was still pretty out of it. "I've got to tell him."

"He'll kill her, Tash." The words were blunt and ugly, but Nina knew she had to say them. "Kaya's safe with me and your Da. Don't make this more complicated than it is."

"But she's mine," Natasha whinnied softly, tears forming in her eyes as she said it. It was too difficult to even begin to get her head around any of it, but seeing Happy with Kaya had made everything so much worse. It was the family Natasha had always longed for, the one that she had had to sacrifice for the Russian. Nina dropped down beside her and rested her arm around her shoulder, leaning her head on top of Natasha's.

"I know, love." She pressed her lips to Natasha's temple. "And it'll come out, at the right time. But not now." She squeezed Tash's hand. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy, it isn't for any of us. But right now? We just have to keep Kaya safe." She could see her words weren't sinking in and she grimaced. "I promise you. Hap'll understand, when it all comes out."

* * *

 **A/N - One of you out there knows me too well! ;) Hope you enjoy, can't WAIT to hear your thoughts on that chapter. Poor Natasha... and poor Happy! So clueless! S x**


	4. Chapter 4

Assured that Nero was alright and resting in his room, Nina slipped out, leaving Natasha in the room with her grandfather. She glanced up and down along the corridor, ascertaining that there was nobody else haunting around, and made her way back to the waiting room. There were still plenty of club members haunting around, and she gave Happy a slight kick in the shin, motioning over her shoulder with her eyes to tell him to go to Natasha.

He picked up her signal and slipped out. Before Dmitri could notice their dual absence, she shifted herself to his side. Although Nina had felt an unending hatred towards the man since he had made Natasha leave with him, she forced a pleasant smile and linked arms with him with controlled affection.

"It's good to see you," she said quietly. "It's been a while."

"Almost a year, _myshka_ ," he murmured. "Since… well, you know." He glanced across towards Chibs as he sat with his feet up, staring at a television screen and resting Kaya along his chest and belly. The little baby was smiling sweetly as she slept, the rhythm of his heartbeat making her feel safe.

"And you know we're grateful for her," Nina said quickly. She pushed her hair back from her eyes, revealing the dark scars on her face from her life with SAMCRO. Dmitri's nostrils flared for a moment as he studied her.

"You have a better life now. Less dangerous. She deserves that," he added, gesturing towards Kaya. Nina had to nod in agreement, and he chuckled. "Natasha too." He moved to look around for her and Nina twisted to block his view, needing to distract him.

"She's just with Daddy," she said quickly. "Is she… okay, Dimi? You and her?"

Dmitri wasn't quite sure what the question meant but he read it in the worst way. He grinned, a deviant smile on his lips as he brushed his hair away from his face. "Once she was over _her_ , she's been most excellent." Nina felt bile rush up into her throat as he continued. "She's not quite you, though, _myshka._ That night we spent…" He broke into a smile. "That still haunts my thoughts. Sometimes when I'm with her. You know how to please a man."

It took everything within Nina to quell her violent urge to punch the smug grin off his face. God, how had she ever got it so wrong with this guy? He had presented himself as a good man and had wanted to protect her and her children, but his methods were not what she had expected at all.

"Does she miss her?" She was staring at Kaya as she spoke, and Dmitri followed her eye. He pursed his lips for a moment.

"What does it matter? She's yours now. Fatherhood suits Filip, you should have given him the opportunity before."

Nina grimaced. "Things are not easy," she said curtly. He laughed.

"No, they're not." He leaned towards her conspiratorially as he added, "But we want to make sure nobody gets hurt, don't we?"

* * *

Happy's knuckles grazed the door gently and he saw Natasha unfolding herself from her seat by Nero's bedside. She checked behind him as he came in, half-expecting Pelekov to be right on his tail, but she swallowed and stood politely when she realised they were alone.

"Hap."

He was eyeballing her, she could feel it even without looking at him. The way he was staring, he was imagining her bare and against him, she could just tell. She wrapped her arms around herself absently, feeling exposed, and she shook her head as he started to take a step forward.

"You can't," she murmured. Her voice was soft, he had forgotten how beautiful it sounded in his ears. Seeing her was too much, he needed to touch her. It was the worst form of torture to only stare at her from a distance.

"Nobody's here," he insisted, approaching against her will. "I just need to hold you."

"You _can't_ ," she reiterated. "I'm not yours any more, Hap."

"Of course you are." The words were blunt and heavy as he said them. "You're my old lady, there's no denying that. That Russian prick's a stumbling block."

"Don't say that." Natasha was shaking her head. She drew herself up, holding herself tightly and trying to empower herself when all she wanted to do was crumble into him in relief. "Dimi's looking after me."

"Dimi?" Happy said it with a sneer. She was less than a foot away from him and all he wanted to do was drag her against him, kiss her, let his mouth overpower hers and win her back in that instant. He was craving her, that was impossible to ignore. "That man's a selfish piece of shit, Tash."

She grew defensive, her expression growing dark. "Don't say that," she said quietly. Her green eyes flicked over him, trying to mark every feature of his to her memory so she couldn't possibly forget it. "I'm only with him because of you."

Happy knew it all too well. He wiped his hand across his mouth and settled on the end of the bed, nudging Nero's feet out of his way to make space. He crouched over, his feet planted on the floor, and gazed out of the window mournfully.

"You don't understand," he said, trying to rationalise it in his own head. He had practiced this so many times, he knew what he wanted to say but having her there, gazing at him with an uncomfortable sort of contempt, it made all of his preparation disappear almost instantly. "I never-"

More confident now, Natasha shook her head. "Don't try and explain it to me, Hap, I know what happened. You lost your shite with Tig and wanted him dead, and you called on the wrong guy to do it." She hated that she still felt so mad about it, her chest was tight as she started to pace. "You would have traded my Ma in. Just so you could get one up on him."

Happy's eyes flitted up to look at her. God, she as standing there like a real adult now, it seemed so strange to see that sweet little sixteen year old girl he had fallen for so badly acting and behaving like a real grown up. Natasha had always been smart, but now he felt intimidated by her presence more than ever.

"I was trying to protect you."

Natasha laughed as she stopped. She leaned back against the wall, her shoulder blades resting against it as she rested her hand on her waistband. "Tig was out of his mind when he..." She trailed off but Happy picked her up quickly.

"Tried to rape you?" He shook his head, gesturing towards the club. "Like he did to your Mom? Talk about history fucking repeating, Tash, if I hadn't been there that night, he'd have done it and with hell to the consequences. I wasn't going to put you through that any more."

"Put me through what?" She was feeling frantic now. " _I_ was fine. _I_ knew that he made a mistake and he wouldn't do it again. But you… _you_ were the one who didn't trust him, _you_ were the one who was scared, not me." She had spent so much time in isolation, going through it over and over again. She had never expected it to come out like this, so angry, but she couldn't stop herself. "Face it, Hap. You wanted him dead because you felt you couldn't take your eyes off him. What you did was selfish, and you would have broken my Da's heart to get what you wanted."

She could feel her heart racing, slamming against her ribcage in frustration as she glared him down. Her hands balled into fists as she tried to calm her breathing down, but she shook her head, unable to stop.

"All you did was break _my_ heart instead."

That was it, she couldn't help herself any more. She felt herself break down, an almighty sob escaping her as she banged her head against the wall. She had been doing everything she could to keep it together but suddenly everything just ebbed out of her body and she felt her energy draining as she sank down, her back to the wall, drawing her knees to her chin as she sat down on the floor. Happy watched, overwhelmed, unsure how to emote all of the things buzzing through him.

"Tash, please." He crouched down in front of her, not sure what to do. "Please don't cry." She had buried her face in her hands now, and he whimpered softly, wanting to hold her but knowing she wouldn't let him.

"You should go," she insisted, pulling herself into even smaller a ball to avoid his proximity. "You being here, it hurts, Happy. I need you to just leave me alone, while I'm here for Grandda. Please."

He waited a moment but she didn't say anything else. Slowly, Happy drew himself up and retreated a few steps. He didn't want to leave her, not like this, but he could see she didn't want him there.

"I won't do that," he muttered quietly, unable to take his eyes away from her. "You're my responsibility, Tash. No Russian's ever going to change that."


	5. Chapter 5

Visiting hours were over. It was with a little hesitance that Nina followed Chibs into the SAMCRO clubhouse, and she held his hand, squeezing it for support as they went. It had been a long, long time since she had been there, back in that place, and she had left it with such hatred that she had sworn she would never go back again.

Yet, here she was.

Tig looked up at her with curious eyes. He didn't understand why Jax had insisted on them staying in the apartment, Chibs had made it more than clear that he would prefer to stay in a hotel but Gemma wouldn't stand for it, not with the baby. He watched as Chibs tugged away from her, letting her hand go, and walked across to sit down with Happy, who was nursing a bottle of Jack and a bad mood.

He wondered if he should go over, say hello. It seemed too strange to just pretend everything was alright, Tig knew that, deep down, Nina hated him. His fingers brushed against his throat, feeling the ragged line that Nero had scarred him with and he pursed his lips a little. He knew why, he'd never forget why, and it had gnawed at him for so long but maybe, maybe while she was here he could ask her the truth of it.

"Come on, Trager. Big fucking pussy."

He was sure it was his inner voice cursing him but he felt Bobby gave him a gentle bump from behind, sending him forward a few steps. Tig chuckled, glancing at the larger, older Son and Bobby winked. With a renewed sense of courage, Tig edged forward.

"Hey." He looked awkwardly towards Chibs, but noticed that he was consumed with conversation with Happy. Nina glanced at him, bouncing Kaya in the sling around her neck, and she gave him a fleeting smile.

"Hi."

She started to walk around him, but Tig side-stepped her blocking her way. He tipped his head, trying to catch her eye, and he gave a hopeful smile. "Can we talk? Maybe?" Fuck, he was sure his smile must be scaring her, she seemed a little put out. Maybe it was the tape across his nose from where she had clocked him. "Please?"

That last please seemed to do it. She gestured for him to follow her and ran her arm over Chibs' shoulder as she walked past him. He watched, aware that Tig was tailing her but assured by her small interaction with him that she was okay with that. Nina walked into the apartment and started to lay Kaya down on the bed, glimpsing up as Tig came in and saying firmly,

"Don't shut the door, please."

His hand eased away from the handle, eager to win her trust, and he pushed his hands into his pockets awkwardly. He swung his hip as he stared at her, watching as she unclipped the sling around her and lifted the sleeping baby up out of the harness and lay her down on the bed. Nina crawled across, picking up the pillows and adjusting them around Kaya to stop her from rolling off the bed, and Tig felt his heart beginning to beat faster as he watched.

"You're good with her."

Nina laughed, pinching Kaya's toe playfully. "I did it twice on my own before, remember?"

She didn't want to look at him but she couldn't help herself. Her gaze flicked up to find him staring at her, unable to break his eyes away. "You were good at it. Raised two beautiful girls," he finally ventured, moving forward a couple of steps. Slowly, he sat down on the edge of the bed, near to her but not beside her like he really wanted to be. "Nina-"

"I don't want to talk about her." She looked at him dismissively and shook her head. "Emily."

"Please." His voice was pleading as he tried to keep it low, not wanting interference from those in the other room. "Nina, last time we were together, you and me. You forgave me." He whimpered. "You _promised_ me we were good."

"That was before I knew." She was curt as she said it and he whinnied softly, his eyes beginning to grow wet with regret. "What you did to her."

Tig was shaking his head, even as she spoke. All of the hope he had that this would, somehow, sort itself out, it was all beginning to melt away with every word she said.

"But you did forgive me," he whispered, clinging to it. "You told Nero, you texted him and told him we were good. He told me," he added quietly. "When…" He didn't say it, but he lifted his head to show her the scar on him. "He said he couldn't kill me until he knew that we were right. So that you'd never regret."

Nina swallowed, unaware that her father had been the one to do that to him. She drew herself up, keeping her body language tight and closed to his usual manipulative ways.

"You deserved it," she said sharply. "You deserved everything you got and more."

She started to stand up but Tig reached for her hand, not wanting her to leave him like that. "I nearly killed myself," he admitted out loud, unsure how else he might convince her to stay there. "That summer, when you left. When I was recovering. Drinking food through a fucking straw, like I was damaged." He shivered at the memory, he had never felt like less of a man. "Took me months to get my head straight. All that kept me going was the thought you might come back." She went to get away from him again but Tig rubbed his thumb against her hand softly. "Nina, please. I need us to be okay."

She could see that he was being honest, but she didn't want to give into him. She glanced at Kaya for a second and then shook her head.

"We will never be okay," she said. Her voice was measured as she pressed her lips together. "I hate you."

He could barely believe she had said it, and he felt his knees buckling beneath him. "Don't say that," he begged, his eyes filling with tears. "You don't mean it."

"Why do you even care?" she snapped. She heard Kaya start to whine and she took a breath, counting to ten to try and keep her head when all she wanted to do was scream at him. "When Daddy's better, I'll be out of here and you'll never see me or any of my family again."

"You can't go again," he insisted, shaking his head. It was precisely the wrong thing to say to her, Nina's eyes grew dark as they narrowed.

"What are you going to do, Alex? You going to hold me to the goddamn table in the other room and make me yours again?" She twisted around, lifting her shirt at the back just enough to flash the reaper he had engrained in her back when they had first met. "I am not yours, I am not your club's."

She started towards the door and Tig let out a choked sob as he called, "But you're my wife." She stopped short, turning on her heel to look at him and then paced slowly back towards him. Standing in front of him, millimeters between them, she rocked up on her tiptoes and growled,

"You signed those divorce papers the second you shot her."

"You alright, Hap?"

Chibs settled on the table opposite Happy, lowering himself down to sit. His knee clicked, it often did now but he didn't mind so much now he didn't have to deal with the club's usual antics. Chibs' life was subdued now, calm, muchly helped by having Kaya thrust upon them unexpectedly when Dmitri refused to let Natasha keep her. Happy looked up, his eyes were bloodshot as he lit another cigarette and knocked back another shot.

"No." It was just like Happy to barely answer and Chibs chuckled, patting his leg.

"Natasha, aye?" It wasn't like he needed to ask, it was screamingly obvious to everybody that that was what had got to him. Happy's huge, hulking form had been reduced to that of a love-sick teenager in a matter of hours by seeing her.

"That creep. Just took her back. Like she was his."

Chibs was about to reply when he felt Nina's hand caress his shoulder. He looked up at her and spotted Tig haunting behind her. Their eyes had the conversation he needed to, she was okay dealing with him and that was all he needed to know. He nodded and she left, leaving him to turn his attentions back to Happy.

"It all changed, brother," he said quietly, joining Happy in a drink now. He sipped the Jack, he just didn't down it like he used to, he didn't enjoy it as much. Life away from SAMCRO had mellowed him out, and for the better. "Our hands were tied."

"She wanted to go," Happy grumbled. "She made that choice."

Chibs smiled sadly, fiddling with one of his rings on his hand, the newest one that had found its way there while he and Nina had been away. "She was trying to help her Ma, God bless her heart," he said by way of explanation. "It didn't work out like any of us expected, brother, but she's… she's happy."

Happy wasn't the word he wanted to use, not really. Natasha was tolerating Dmitri Pelekov, not only for her own ease but also for the club. Her heart was with SAMCRO, through and through, and despite the number of times the Russian had wanted to break ties with the club, she had always brought him back around, her loyalty fuelling her desire to win him over.

"She can't be happy. Not with him." Happy was shaking his head. "I know her, Chibs, you know that. I…" He looked up, rubbing his palms together hesitantly. "I love that girl."

Chibs nodded slowly, he knew that all too well. "Aye. And she loved you. But things have to change, sometimes. Nothing's ever as you expect." He chuckled, glancing towards the apartment, idly wondering what they were talking about. "You think I ever figured I'd have her in there?"

He had been referring to Nina but Happy presumed he meant Kaya. "If you fuck without wrapping up your junk, that's what you get."

Chibs opened his mouth to protest and, in fact, chide, but he checked himself, realizing he would give everything away if he said a word. Instead, he grimaced, shook his head and looked down at his feet for a second. God, he needed a joint or something, this place was getting into his head and he'd hardly been here for an hour.

"She looks like Tash," Happy muttered, continuing. "She was like that. All small, button nose. Never saw her as a baby, but I guess that's what she was like, right?"

Chibs smiled sadly, reaching for the cigarette gritted between Happy's teeth and taking a long puff. "Aye, she was. You forget, I barely saw her as a bairn," he added, tapping his temple. "Been a whole new experience with Kaya."

Happy shrugged. "That shit suits you. I couldn't do that. Have a baby and stuff." He laughed and shook his head. "There's only one person I'd want that with anyway."

Chibs chuckled. "Aye. Well a good Catholic girl like that shouldn't be dropping her panties as it is, should she?" He eyed Happy, waiting for him to make some sort of comment or apology for messing around with his daughter, but Happy seemed lost in some sort of happy memory. He stared at the opposite wall for a long moment.

"I have to get her back."

Chibs was about to answer when Jax walked in with his usual swagger. He cleared his throat, looking at the President's patch on Jax's cut with distaste, and shook his head dismissively.

"Your _Prez'd_ tell you to take what you wanted back, right?" That was what Jax had done. He'd conned and manipulated everybody left, right and centre to get back at the head of the table, and somehow he'd managed to stay there. Chibs couldn't be more grateful to have gotten out of it all when he did. "You want her? Get her. But be careful what you damage on the way," he added by way of a warning. "Because if you fuck shite up with Pelekov, it won't just be Tash you throw under the bus, it'll be the whole damn club. Me? I'm done with you ugly bastards..."

Happy laughed at that and gave Chibs a relieved smile, grateful for his blessing and he nodded, but Chibs leaned forward and kissed the top of his head softly.

"...just watch who you cross to get what you need, brother," he said, motioning to Jax over his shoulder. "Because there's a snake at the head of your table, and he only ever wants what _he_ wants."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Hi guys! Hope you are all amazing. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter – I actually went right back to the beginning and re-read everything, straight through from** ** _Family Ties._** **It was a long read but totally worth it, I feel far more connected with our ladies – and the guys, of course – and I hope I can continue to do justice to them and wrap up this final segment of the story.**

 **Just a note on Dmitri – I'm not sure how many of you are** ** _Sex and the City_** **fans, but I imagine him to be like Aleksandr Petrovsky, who was played by Mikhail Baryshnikov. Handsome and well-intentioned… Hope that helps with the visual! Do you think I should start a Tumblr?!**

 **Anyway – enjoy! :)**

 **S x**

* * *

Natasha wrapped her hands around her hair as she pulled it tight to brush out the last wild strands. She could see Dmitri watching her as he sat on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt: he gazed at her with an affection she could never quite return, even though he kept her safe and content. Their eyes connected in the mirrored glass and he smiled, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

"I appreciated your honour earlier, _kotenok_. With Mr Lowman." He ran his hand through his hair, shaking it out. "I know that can't have been easy."

It hadn't been, that was for sure. Natasha hadn't dared to tell him about the private moment she had shared with Happy in Nero's room, and she didn't intend to. It had been too hard, to put on that face and pretend she was happy when, inside, her heart had been aching with longing for the man she loved. She had wanted him to touch her, she had wanted him to grab her and reclaim her and make her his all over again, but it wasn't something she could admit out loud, not ever.

She forced a smile and lowered her brush. Dutifully, she took to her feet and crossed the room, settling herself onto Dmitri's lap. Dimi smiled warmly as he tugged her closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and Natasha closed her eyes, wishing desperately that those were Happy's hands crawling over her skin, nudging her silk kimono aside to feel her body.

She whimpered as Dmitri tipped her gently onto the bed, his lips moving against hers. They were leathery but she was used to them, she had to be. As her hands slid around the back of his neck, she screwed her eyes closed and imagined Happy holding on to her, his body pressing against hers as he kissed her.

"Let me look at you," Dmitri murmured, edging back from her as he pushed her clothing away. He loved to examine her: maybe it was the fact that she was so young and he was so disbelieving that she was there in his bed, but she obliged as always. His hands ran down, along her legs, pausing to feel over the pins still holding her bones in place. He sighed as he saw her wince a little and massaged the spot gently. "Does it hurt?"

"It's better." She said the same thing every day, but she was never sure it was. She wanted to believe it was – at least she could walk on it unaided now but the pain was still there.

"That's the thing about breaks." Dmitri was looking at her now as he spoke. "Even when you think they are clean, even when they should have healed… there will always be that crack. It'll never be the same again."

Natasha smiled a little as she looked up at him. "Are we still talking about my leg?" she teased, her good-naturedness overtaking her. Dimi chuckled.

"Am I that obvious?" He scooted away from her, letting her go as he stretched out on the bed. He patted the spot beside him and Natasha lay down, leaning her head on his bare chest, drawn into the routine of their strange domestic life together. "SAMCRO. I know that you have had distance. It will not be what you want it to be if you go back."

Natasha could feel the heat blushing through her face, was she so obviously moved by their interactions at the hospital? "It's not the club that threw me," she stammered softly. "It was Kaya. Ma, Da. They looked…"

"Happy?" He chuckled at the appropriate choice of word as he turned onto his side, resting his head on his hand and his elbow against the bed. "Your mother, she was very relaxed. Like the night I met her," he added with a smirk. Natasha could see him closing his eyes, taking a breath, and she felt her chest growing tight. He was thinking of Nina, she could tell. Hesitantly, she ventured,

"I miss Ma the most." His face softened even further, he obviously felt the same way. "I hope we see more of them. While they're in town," she added quickly, in case he disagreed. Her fingers circled his chest, running along his stomach, and Dimi purred as her hand brushed against his pelvic bone.

"Of course, little one," he nodded. "Whatever you want from me, you know that."

Before she knew it, he had taken to his feet and was extending his hand to her. She accepted it gingerly and felt him tug her to her feet. He hooked his shirt onto one finger and started to pull it on, and Tash watched, surprised.

"Are you leaving?" she asked. Dmitri laughed and leaned over her, pushing another kiss onto her lips.

"Only if you'll come with me. Let's not waste time." Something she had said had sparked an ignition in him, Dmitri was suddenly keen to get out of the house. His keenness to see Nina again was gnawing at him: while Natasha was beautiful and innocent, part of him loved the fierce nature of a true old lady. "It's good for them. To see you happy."

It took little persuasion for Natasha to dress, and the two made their way towards the SAMCRO clubhouse. Natasha could feel her heart beating faster as they parked up on the lot, and Dimi squeezed her hand softly.

"I trust you," he murmured as the driver came to open the door. "Don't forget that, _kotenok_."

Natasha felt herself shying behind him as they walked into the club. Jax looked up in surprise to see them there but nodded, easing Quinn a few steps back by raising his hand. Happy, deep in conversation with Chibs, didn't even notice the disturbance as Jax welcomed them in.

"This is unexpected," the President murmured, shaking hands with Pelekov cordially. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Your house guests," Dmitri nodded, motioning towards Chibs. "Your predecessor, in fact," he added, tapping Jax's patch on his chest. "It is not so often Natasha gets to see her family. You know I would never deny her anything."

Jax raised an eyebrow as he glanced towards Happy. "As long as there are no problems here, Pelekov." Dmitri smirked.

"You know me, Jackson. I have done nothing but help you and your organisation from the outset." He offered his hand. "I don't go back on my word, I never have, have I? You've achieved all you ever intended to."

Jax chuckled and motioned for Chucky to bring a round of drinks to the new guests. "Your Mom's just in the apartment," he said, gesturing towards the room at the back. Natasha smiled and squeezed Dmitri's hand as she ghosted away, shrinking undetected past Happy. She could hear Dmitri immediately start into a business conversation with Jax, and she sighed in relief to know he was distracted as she came in to see Nina sitting on the bed beside Kaya, humming softly.

Nina blinked twice on seeing Natasha, unsure she was even really there, but Natasha did a playful twirl and beamed brightly. "I got a free pass for the evening," she whispered, excited to be out and there in the club with them. Nina gambolled to her feet in an instant and grabbed her daughter, spinning her around as she squeezed her tightly, grateful to spend a little unexpected time with her. As she released her, she could see Natasha eyeing Kaya on the bed, and she urged her to go to her.

"She snores just like you used to," Nina teased, poking Natasha's ribs softly. "Too loud for a pretty little thing."

Natasha laughed as she lowered herself onto the mattress and ran her hands softly over Kaya's brown tufts of hair. She swallowed, the baby felt so soft and so tiny beneath her, and Nina sighed as she watched Tash curl up on the bed, tucking the little bundle beside her lovingly.

"She's so big now." Natasha held her palms against her, as if to measure her. "Compared to the pictures."

"They grow," Nina laughed. "Another couple of months and she'll be running around, you just watch." Tash turned red at the suggestion and Nina felt suddenly embarrassed, realising how ill-thought her words were. "Oh, Tash, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's not your fault." Natasha was resigned, she knew all too well that Dmitri would never allow her to bring Kaya home. The baby was a reminder of Happy, of Natasha's association with the club. It had only been through Nina's insistence that the little girl had ever been brought to term. She forced a smile. "You'll send me videos and things, right?"

Nina smiled and sat down beside Tash, resting her hand on her waist tenderly as she nodded. "Of course. You can't miss your little girl's first steps, I wouldn't let you."

They both started as the outer door to the apartment suddenly slammed shut, and Nina looked up to see Tig standing there, a half-completed cigarette gritted between his teeth as he stared at them both blindly. Christ, she had completely forgotten he was even there, sulking after they had argued. He rested one hand on his hip as he skulked back and forth, glaring at them both before he took the cigarette from his mouth, jabbed it out against the wall and muttered,

"She's yours, isn't she?"

Natasha was sure she was going to pass out in that instant. The way he was examining them both, his intense blue eyes so full of excitement and passion at the secret he now held, it scared her and she could tell Nina felt the same way. Nina took to her feet instantly, pacing quickly across the room and shutting the door into the club bar. She turned, her finger extended and a dark look on her face.

"You keep your mouth shut."

Tig was full of glee. He couldn't help the grin spreading across his face as everything fell into place in his mind. "So all this Mommy-Daddy shit with Chibs is all bullshit?" He couldn't be happier. Somehow, knowing that the baby wasn't Nina's made everything rosier for him. "And the little squirt's yours?"

Natasha coloured, panic rising through her. She rubbed her hand over her face. "Can you keep your goddamn voice down?" she demanded. "They're going to hear you."

"Hear me?" It took Tig a moment to realise why she might be concerned, and his face contorted with absolute joy as Kaya's paternity dawned on him. "Mother fuck, she's Happy's kid, isn't she?"

Nina almost barraged into him in her eagerness to shut him up. She clamped her hand roughly over his mouth as she shoved him back against the wall, spurred on by her fierce need to protect both Natasha and Kaya. Tig grunted with the impact, enjoying the rough way she slammed him back far more than he should.

"You say a goddamn word," Nina snarled, her amber eyes sparkling, daring him to. "I swear to God, Alex, I'll finish what Daddy started." Her thumb ran across the scar on his throat as she started to edge her hand away, and Tig pushed his tongue around his mouth thoughtfully.

"What's it worth to you?" he murmured, sucking on his teeth. He could see Nina and Natasha exchange a look – the information was clearly worth plenty to both of them. Tash picked Kaya up quickly, cradling her close to her as the baby started to whimper in her sleep, disturbed by the raised voices. Nina put her hand to her forehead, rubbing her eye with her thumb.

"What do you want?" She squared up to him, her eyes trying to understand how far he might go. Tig Trager was dangerous, she knew what he wanted from her and was all too aware that his lack of shame meant that he might just get it. Tig, enjoying the moment of power, rocked up onto his toes.

"Depends what you're offering," he teased. He shifted past Nina, just rubbing his hand against her arm for long enough to make her uncomfortable as he crossed towards Kaya. He looked at the baby for a long, hard moment and then laughed to himself, shaking his head. "Fuck, I should have seen it straight away. Looks just like him."

Nina gave him a hard kick in the shin, prowling between them like a tigress. "Tell me what you want," she demanded again. Tig could see her body language: defensive, and angry. He scratched his head, unsure what to say, but he pacified her with an easy smile.

"Tomorrow. You and me," he said, motioning to Nina. "Meet me at TM, we can go for a little ride. Have a chat." He couldn't help the way his lips curled up at the corners, suddenly excited. At last, he could make Nina talk to him. He'd find a way to make her forgive him, for sure. He squeezed her hand, knowing she couldn't pull away from him and grinned as he led it to his lips and gave it a prickly little kiss. "I'm sure we can find an arrangement, Mrs Trager."


	7. Chapter 7

As if the impending interaction with Tig wasn't enough, Nina found herself walking straight out of the apartment and into Dmitri. She swallowed as she slammed into him and looked up, only to see a warm smile radiating from his face as he put his arm around her and guided her to the bar.

" _Myshka_. You look..." He frowned, craning his neck as he tried to read her face. "Distressed. What has happened?"

He didn't need to ask any more as Tig strutted out of the apartment with a wicked smile on his face. He looked over Dmitri with a sneer before pushing past him to get served first, tossing something at the prospect to get his attention. Pelekov pursed his lips as he looked back at the distracted look on Nina's face and shook his head.

"We should have put that monster down," he muttered to her. He caught her cheek and rubbed his thumb carefully along the dark scars on her face, why he missed them so much he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because Natasha was so young and and innocent. Dmitri had to be honest, he loved the demons that haunted Nina's expression, her history marked out on her body. "What can I do?"

"Nothing." Nina was clipped as she said it, wanting to shut down his line of enquiry. Dimi chuckled, she was stubborn as ever. Her objection, however, caught Chibs' ear and he broke back from his whispered conversation with Happy. Happy, spotting Dmitri, immediately took to his feet.

"Easy now," Juice whispered nervously, trying to back him down. "Tash is in the apartment."

Happy's eyes bulged, how he hadn't realised was beyond him but he sprung forward to go through. Dmitri watched him with amusement, so satisfied by Nina's company that he didn't worry. Instead, he relaxed back against the bar and gazed at her.

"At least she will be occupied," he mused. "And you, Nina? You are still..." He glanced over to Chibs to see the Scot staring back at him, an unwelcome darkness in his pupils. "Fulfilled?"

There was something in the way he said it that sent a cold rush through her. Nina grimaced and blinked at him before taking a long swig of beer. "We get by," she said, trying to smile. "We're happy, if that's what you want to hear."

Dmitri shook his head. "No, not at all. I want to hear that you are satisfied. Mentally. Physically," he added with a wink. "I know what you need, don't forget."

Nina tugged at her lip, unable to ignore the flood of mixed up memories from that night. It was the night Emily had been killed, the night that Nina had finally told Tig she couldn't pretend to be happy in their marriage any more. The night they had got high, and she had left him to get drunk at Diosa. That was where she'd met Dmitri and, coked out of her mind, had spent the night with him. It had been good, she knew that, but as his fingers ghosted her hip she whimpered quietly.

"Well I couldn't accept anything from the man sleeping with my daughter," she said, moving apart from him to avoid a further advance. Dmitri smiled a little, and glanced towards Chibs.

"And if I wasn't?" he asked curiously. "I'm not averse to making an arrangement, _myshka_..."

Nina had barely managed to parse his words before Chibs interrupted, dropping his arm around Nina's shoulders with a certain kind of firmness. Dmitri laughed off the assertion of authority and Chibs' nostrils flared as he looked at the Russian contemptuously. "Something funny?"

"No," Nina said quickly but Dmitri waved his hand dismissively.

"Not funny, as such. Potentially very serious." He smiled, it was disconcerting and Chibs felt his heart plummet. This guy had yanked his family around for far too long - he had been the whipping boy for the Irish and now for Dmitri Pelekov, but the club's trade relationship with him meant he couldn't do a goddamn thing about it. "I am a simple man, Filip, I believe in straightforward conversation."

"Dimi." Nina gave him a warning look but Dmitri hushed with a comforting smile.

"I want a night with your _pozhilaya dama_ ," he murmured, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on Chibs as he waited for his reaction. When Chibs didn't respond, Dmitri took Nina's hand purposefully. "Your old lady."

Chibs' eyes widened and darted towards Nina instantly. "Is this a joke?"

"No joke." Dmitri shrugged. "We are all adults, aren't we? I cannot hide my lust for your wi-" He stopped himself short and shook his head before pointing toward Tig. "His wife."

"She's not a goddamn whore." Chibs' raised voice drew a few eyes towards them and Nina turned red, shrinking down between the two of them.

"Can you both stop it?" she asked sharply, her eyes flicking between them. "Not here, not now."

"Not ever," Chibs snapped, poking Dmitri hard in the chest. "You've got everything you want."

"Not quite." Dmitri's expression softened as he looked at Nina. "Your daughter is fine, but not what I crave."

"You're a piece of work." Chibs was doing everything he had to not to punch this prick in the face. Dmitri shrugged away Chibs' concern and pursed his lips.

"You don't forget a woman like that. When we fucked, it was incredible-"

That was it, Chibs didn't even hesitate as he grabbed his gun from the back of his pants and raised it to Dmitri's forehead, his thumb unlatching the safety in an instant. Jax snapped to attention at the scuffle, grabbing Chibs furiously and, slamming his hand against the bar, sent the revolver to the floor. Chibs grunted as his face was slammed forward against the wood as Bobby took over strong-arming him and Jax turned apologetically to Dmitri.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into him."

Dmitri rubbed his hands together and smirked. "I think it is who he got into, Jackson." He motioned to Nina before bending down to catch Chibs' eye. "I will leave Natasha here. Gesture of good will for the night. Perhaps you will consider my offer, Mr Telford. It would be worth it for you and your daughter, I'm sure of it."

* * *

"I didn't know you were here."

Happy shut the door silently as he took two great big strides across the room to get to Natasha. She looked up from her spot on the bed, Kaya tucked neatly beneath her arm, and smiled. She felt tired out by the mad rush of the day, and that combined with the emotional exhaustion of being reunited with her daughter had left her drained. Happy didn't hesitate as he dropped down next to her, his fingers brushing hers as he did. Natasha swallowed and, dutifully, pulled her hand away.

"Don't, Hap."

Happy pushed his lower lip out a little as she objected but he shook his head. "Why not?" he asked. His voice was soft but it was clearly a demand, he was frustrated by her objection and it was impossible for him to hide it. Tash eyed him with mild annoyance.

"You know exactly why."

Happy pulled himself up to his feet, his boots hitting the ground as he started to pace. What was wrong with her? "You don't owe that guy anything," he scowled, rubbing his palm over the snake tattooed on his head. "He took you. He held you against your will."

"No he didn't," Natasha corrected him. "I went. I went so my parents could be happy. They deserve that."

Happy snorted. "Oh? And what about you? You and me? Don't we deserve to be happy?" He could see she wasn't convinced. "You're my old lady. We're meant to be together, that's how it works. We commit and then that's it. No questions, no problems, just us."

Tash laughed at that, letting go of Kaya and wriggling to sit upright on the bed. "Never worked that way for my Ma," she smiled, trying to ease away the black cloud above Happy's head. "SAMCRO old ladies don't exactly get what they want." Happy shook his head.

"Your Mom was an exception. Tara, Gemma. They were good." Natasha snorted.

"Sure, except for Gem's affair with Grandda." She drew her knees closer to her, tilting her head. "Come on, Hap. I don't know where you've got this 'happily ever after' shite from."

Happy paused at the foot of the bed, looking at Kaya. He couldn't stop himself, all he wanted to do was stare at the little baby on the quilt. "Don't you want it? For her?"

Tash felt her throat beginning to close anxiously as he said it. Her hand reached to her neck and she felt along it, panic rising through her. Had Tig already got to him? "What did you say?"

Happy, sensing her fear, frowned and lowered himself to sit, reaching for Kaya's foot and wiggling her toes softly. "For your little sis? To see you happy? To know what it's like to love someone so deeply that nothing else matters in a life that's fucking hard?"

Natasha could feel the tears looming as he spoke so passionately. Her sister, that was what he thought Kaya was to her, and she could feel the frustration running through her, desperate to correct him. This was her child - their child - and she was forced to deprive him of her.

"We all have to make choices," she ventured. "You don't understand."

"You made the wrong choice." His eyes were full of a vibrating and bold energy that scared her. "I did too. But I'm going to make it right, Tash. For you. For her." He tugged on Kaya's toe carefully. "I didn't have brothers and sisters growing up. And Emily, she was shitty to you. You, you're going to inspire this kid to love and laugh and be a real dreamer. Just like your Mom did for you when she could."

All his words were so close to home that Natasha suddenly leaned forward, surprising him with her mouth against hers. Happy all but groaned with relief into her mouth as he felt her soft, perfect lips against his. Her kiss, it had changed but it still felt so right against him he didn't care. His hand reached up to her cheek to hold her close to him but Tash eased back gently.

"We'll find a way to make it all okay," she said softly. "When the time is right. But only then."

Happy leaned across, stroking her hair back from her face. Gazing at her, her beautiful young features seemed marked by a painful eighteen months away. "I can't wait that long," he said coolly. "I need you, Tash. I miss you."

He started to move to kiss her again when the sound of a commotion breaking out in the clubhouse drew his attention away. He sprung to his feet and started towards the door when he heard Jax apologising to Dmitri profusely. His nose twitched as he pressed his ear to the panel, listening carefully to the exchange before his body relaxed as Natasha was given leave to stay.

He waited until he was sure that Pelekov had left both the building and the lot before he edged the door open. Tig gave him a nod and barked,

"The Russian's gone, you lovebirds can come out now."

He was met with admonishment from Nina but Happy felt himself relaxing as he turned to Tash. He held his hand out to her. "Come on," he insisted. "Have a drink with your family."

She seemed hesitant but Happy took her hand more purposefully and led her out into the club. Chibs felt his heart sinking as he saw the happiness spreading across Natasha's face as Happy fussed over her, making sure she had the most comfortable seat before going to fetch her a drink. The Sergeant pulled up a seat by her feet and rested them on his knee adoringly as he gazed up at her and started to chat away with an animation that the club barely saw from him.

Chibs swallowed and glanced at Nina to see she was looking at the same thing, her fingernails beginning to graze across the scar across her forearm as they always did when she was anxious. Their daughter was happy, for the first time in a long time. Chibs pursed his lips and pushed a kiss onto Nina's temple.

"We should make a deal," she murmured, reading his mind. Her hand connected with his, their fingers twisted together in support. "With Dimi. I can't let her be sad any more, Filip. One night," she added, looking up at him guiltily. "It'll only be one night."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sorry it's taken me so long to get this written, guys! I've been away on holiday but I'm back and will be updating everything ASAP!**

* * *

SAMCRO parties were never planned, they tended just to evolve as an evening went on. With Chibs back in the building, there seemed to be good cause for celebration and the mood was light, even with the guest of honour sulking over being manhandled in front of their impromptu Russian guest.

The others, on the other hand, were in good spirits and quite fancied an excuse to just keep up the drinking until the early hours. Happy was feeling bright and excitable, his hands constantly tangled with Natasha as they chatted away with the rest of the club like nothing had ever changed. Chibs kept his eyes on them the whole night, debating with himself about Dmitri's offer. Should a man sacrifice his wife for his daughter's happiness? To him, it was no worse than giving into the demands of a terrorist but as he heard a joyful giggle escape Natasha, drawing his attentions back to her, he couldn't help but wonder whether the negotiation would be worth it.

Kaya began to cry in the other room and Natasha started to her feet, but Nina pressed her shoulder to encourage her to sit down again, equally eager to encourage Tash to remain with Happy. She padded into the apartment and, within a moment, Chibs put his bottle down on the table with a thump and went to join her.

"Nina." He shut the door behind him and as he turned, he saw Kaya wrapped up in a blanket in Nina's arms. Her eyes looked up at him with a determination.

"I want to do it," she said. "Dimi. I want to give him whatever it is he wants to let her be happy again."

Chibs was knocked back. For some reason, he had felt that the whole deal was about him agreeing to Dmitri's ludicrous demands but here was Nina, offering herself.

"You what?" He had been about to tell her to do it, but he didn't like the way she wanted to. Nina's affection had been hard-won by him, not through her fault but his own, but now they were finally okay and he refused to have that broken. "You _want_ to?"

"For her." Nina's eyes were adamant. She kept her voice soft as she walked the room with Kaya, her hand supporting the baby's ass as she carried her back and forth. Chibs wrinkled his nose.

"And how does it work, huh? You're just going to, I don't know, go over there, say 'how d'ya do' and fuck him?" Thinking through the practicalities of it made him sick. "What, and then you'll come back here to me? Pretend it didn't happen?" He shook his head, the more he thought about this, the more he hated it. "And what happens when he turns around and wants more, hm? Because no way will be satisfied, he'll always want more. He'll drag the fuckin' deal out to make you stay." He shook his head, pointing to Kaya. "We're dealing with enough, Nina."

Content that Kaya was quiet enough, Nina put her down and turned with fierce eyes towards Chibs. She walked towards him and jabbed her finger into his chest. "Your pride getting the better of you, old man?"

Taking his hand, she led him back to the door and opened it just a little way. She gestured out, and Chibs followed her eye to see Natasha, smiling and laughing and leaning into Happy's arm with not a care in the world at that moment.

"Look at her, Filip. She's the happiest I've seen her in far too long. I have to give her that chance."

Chibs was growing frustrated with the whole conversation. Of course he wanted Natasha to be happy, but he didn't want to trade his wife in like some sort of whore for the opportunity. "He's treating you like a goddamn hooker, Nina." She laughed.

"Probably from the circumstances we met in, Filip." She shut the door again and leaned up, pressing her mouth to his. After all of the trouble they had gone through to be together, the fights and the stand-offs, she loved him with all of her heart and that would never be sacrificed. "You have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

His eyes darted back and forth across her expression, she was really going to do it. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and he stepped into her, looming over her as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight to him and kissing her again with a more insistent hunger.

"You're my old lady," he said with a firmness to both convince himself as well as her, and she nodded. The thought of Tig's threat dangling over her head was still bothering her, and while she wanted to tell him, she knew better than to in these already precarious circumstances.

"Yes, I am." She nuzzled his nose. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt our family, Filip. I just have to be a mother right now instead."

Parting from him, she rubbed her hand through her hair, trying to get her head straight. She should go now, do whatever it was that Pelekov wanted and make a deal. Thinking about it for a moment, she gave Chibs a little smile and said,

"Could you do me a favour? Ask Tig to come in here for a minute?"

Chibs raised an eyebrow. "Tig? Why?" The look in her eyes shot him down, it was clear she wasn't intending to explain herself to him and he rolled his eyes. "Alright…"

He gave her one more kiss before leaving her. Nina sat down on the bed, her mind buzzing with intent, and she rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands for a moment to try and collect her thoughts before Tig bounded in, slamming the door with excitement.

"You want to get down to business, baby?" he teased. His voice changed, however, when he saw the stress etched on Nina's face. "What's going on?"

"I need something from you," she said firmly. "No questions asked." He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Anything," he added with a sincerity that surprised her. Nina rubbed her hands together slowly and stood up, she couldn't even believe she was about to ask him for this sort of help.

"That first night. When we…" She cut herself off, not wanting to say it, but she lifted the back of her shirt a little to show him the reaper engrained into her. "Tell me what you used."

Tig frowned, he hadn't exactly been expecting that _trip_ down memory lane. He itched at his head before resting his hand on his hip. "I don't know, it was a long time ago. Roofies, coke, a bit of E." When he said it aloud it made him feel a little sick. "Why?"

Nina glanced at Kaya, she had fallen asleep again and she lowered her voice as she stood up. "I need you to cut me the same again," she murmured softly. He started to object and she shook her head. "No questions, Tig, you promised."

He frowned but slowly nodded. "Okay. For when?" He could see from her expression she meant right now, and he rummaged in his pockets. "I got a stash at home, if you want to come with me?"

The offer made her uncertain but Nina was determined in her task. She pulled a face. "No funny business. Not tonight," she said assertively. "I'll give you what you want, Alex, but you help me tonight. Whatever I need."

A mischievous smile crossed his lips. "Yes Ma'am."

Arrangement agreed, Nina picked up her things and headed through the club. She paused by Chibs, pushing a kiss onto the top of his head. "I'm going to go sort a few things out," she said coolly. "Tig's going to be my escort. He's too selfish to let anything out of sorts happen," she added with a little smile. "You'll be okay here with the boys?"

There was a huge roar that caught their attention and she looked over to see Natasha had been drawn into a game of pool that she was set to win against Jax. Chibs nodded idly.

"Aye, I will. You don't want me to come?"

She shook her head. "Best not to," she said softly. "I'm going to make all of this better, I promise you." She tilted his head up, her hand grazing gently against his throat, and she kissed him once more before nodding. "I'll see you in the morning," she promised. "And nothing will have changed between us, I swear."

Tig was already waiting outside on his bike, and Nina slung her leg over it with the familiarity of an old pro. Her arms found their place around him, just where they had been comfortable for too many years, and she gave him a squeeze to instruct him to go. They drove the few blocks away to Tig's house, and Tig smiled as she followed him in, just like she used to.

"Talk about some déjà vu shit," he teased, heading straight into the kitchen and reaching for his rusty old tin from the shelf above the fridge. He whacked it open on the table with a clatter, pulling out her required ingredients. "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"No questions," she reminded him. Dutifully, he nodded and set about combining what she wanted while she watched his strange mastery. He tested the concoction, rubbing a fingertip's worth against his gums and he groaned with pleasure at the sensation it sent through him.

"Is it for you, at least?" He stuck out his tongue. "You and Chibs into some kinky shit now in your old age?"

She couldn't help but laugh, she had to give him that, he'd always known how to make her smile. "Sort of," she murmured. After a moment, she said, "I need you to take me to Dmitri Pelekov's place."

Tig stilled, unsure if she had just said what he thought she had. His eyebrows furrowed. "The Russian?" He knew exactly who she meant but she had to be kidding. "Why?"

"Which part of this no questions thing don't you get?" she asked, pulling her jacket back around her and zipping it up, ready to get going. "You're going to run me there, wait, and then bring me back."

He laughed, sure she couldn't be serious but soon realising that she really, really was. "Ah Jesus." He held up the bag of powder he had just cut together. "Is this for you or him?"

"Both." Pelekov would be so out of it by the time he took a couple of lines, he wouldn't be able to function, she was sure of that. It would be easy to convince him of what they might have done, and twist his arm to strike a deal, sign Natasha's life back to her. Tig seemed hesitant and she shook her head. "Come on, Alex, this isn't your business. I just need you to support me on this one."

There was something in her eyes, a passion that Tig missed so much. He stepped up to her, cupping her face in his hand and pressing a hard, loving kiss onto the corner of her mouth. "Okay, baby," he said with a nod. "Whatever you need, you know me. I'll do anything for you."


End file.
